


Evermore

by songbird5523



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Evermore - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Taylor Swift, No Lesbians Die, Very fluffy, lesbians freaking out over Taylor swift, lots of fluff, misty is definitely a swiftie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird5523/pseuds/songbird5523
Summary: Misty can't believe her eyes when she looks at her phone at the breakfast table and sees that Taylor Swift is dropping another surprise album.This is mostly just funny fluff :)
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Misty is me, basically. But also Cordelia. Any other Swifties like dying today? Just me? Okay cool.

“Oh. My. God.”

Misty let out a huge exhale of breath, “I don’t know if I can handle this.”

From two seats away at the kitchen table, Madison shoots her a glare.

“What is it now, Swampy? You going _back_ to hell or something? I’ve already been there way more than you, anyways.”

Misty ignores her comment, eyes frantically scanning back and forth on the screen of the new iPhone 12 Cordelia had insisted on buying for her birthday. She’d been reluctant at first, but once she was introduced to Spotify Premium, she got more into it. When her girlfriend showed her that she could follow her favorite singers on social media, she was sold.

“Okay, what is it?” Queenie finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“She—she—Oh My God I just cannot believe this. SHE’S PUTTING OUT ANOTHER ALBUM! TONIGHT!” Misty finally exclaimed, way louder than anyone was expecting at 9 am.

“Do you have to SCREAM?” Madison shouted back.

Queenie rolled her eyes, “Who are you talking about?”

Misty finally turned to look at her, blue eyes wide with glee.

“Taylor”, she said with admiration.

At this moment, Cordelia hustled into the kitchen. Startled by the noise, she’d made her way downstairs quickly. Most of the girls of the Academy were at their respective homes quarantining, leaving only the counsel and a few witches behind, so it was usually pretty quiet these days.

“What’s happening? Why are you guys screaming?” She asked with a tint of concern in her voice.

“Ask your girlfriend.” Madison said bluntly, rising from her chair and lighting a cigarette before leaving the room.

“Misty?” Cordelia implored, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Honestly, Delia, no I’m not sure that I’m gonna be okay.” Misty said solemnly. Concern overtook Cordelia’s features.

“Oh my God she’s being SO dramatic. Someone’s putting out music or something. I don’t have time for this right now.” Queenie said, clearing her own plate aside and leaving to get ready for her day.

Cordelia sighed with an amused smile on her face. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked Misty teasingly, tucking a lock of curly blonde hair behind her ear. She moved to sit next to her girlfriend and take a look at what was on her phone.

“Oh. OH MY GOD!” Cordelia shouted, seeing what was on her screen. “THIS IS NOT A DRILL!”

Queenie rolled her eyes as she left the room, just as Zoe finally came running in, “What the hell Is happening Cordelia? Are you guys okay?”  
  


Cordelia closed her eyes and tried to gather herself. “Zoe. How do I even say this—wow—okay, so…” she looked to Misty for support, “Taylor Swift is droppin’ an album at midnight and it’s gonna be a sequel to _folklore_!!!” Misty exclaimed.

“Oh my gosh! That’s so exciting!” Zoe smiled kindly at the two women sitting at the table.

“Exciting?” Cordelia questioned. Zoe felt uneasy looking at the range of emotions crossing the Supreme’s face. Misty shared a similar expression, one of disbelief, almost pity.

“Zoe, this is more than _exciting_.” the Swamp Witch began, “this is…historic. She’s putting out her third album in 16 months. Her second in 6 months. She’s single-handedly saving 2020.” Cordelia nodded solemnly next to her.

“I…wow…are you guys kidding?” Zoe asked. The looks on their faces told her that they were not indeed kidding.

She laughed nervously, “I’m sorry guys. If I’m being honest, I didn’t even have the chance to listen to _folklore_ yet…”

Disappointment clouded Misty’s face, and Zoe thought she could detect a bit of rage coming from Cordelia. Misty leaned over to whisper into Cordelia’s ear, and she seemed to gather herself together somewhat.

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Zoe.” Cordelia said. “Yeah, you’re really missin’ out,” Misty added, “plus the whole album is _super_ gay, so—”

“Misty!”, Cordelia scolded her girlfriend, but couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her. Zoe stood, mouth agape, staring at Misty in disbelief.

“I mean, she isn’t wrong Zoe.” Cordelia said, “Anyways, if you need to talk to anyone, you know where to find us!” Misty yelled, and then jumped up, grabbing Cordelia’s hand. “Come on Delia, we have to go listen to ALL of her albums before _evermore_ is out!!” she exclaimed, starting to run up to their bedroom. Cordelia giggled in excitement, leaving a slightly confused Zoe in their wake.

“Well, worth a shot.” Zoe said, taking her air pods out of her pocket and pulling up _folklore_ on her phone. _The artwork alone does look pretty gay_ …she thought to herself.

\--

“I still _cannot_ believe you said that to Zoe, babe,” Cordelia giggled next to her girlfriend. Sure enough, they’d blown off their responsibilities for the day and reverently listened to every Taylor Swift album together. Now it was 10 PM, and they had two hours to go before the release of the new one. Cordelia had produced a bottle of red wine a couple hours ago that they’d successfully polished off.

Misty smiled mischievously at her, “I just like to help people along sometimes. I mean, God, isn’t it time she and Madison hooked up?” she hiccupped. Cordelia laughed, “Well, I’m glad you helped _me_ along.” She said. At this, Misty tackled her playfully, peppering kisses all over her face. “Me too.” She smiled, “And hey, we do have two more hours to kill before—” Cordelia cut her off, kissing her soundly on the mouth this time, “I think I know what we can do with those two hours,” she said suggestively, and Misty was all too happy to comply with her girlfriend.


End file.
